With the developments of computer technologies, media using computer graphics are gradually increasing.
In the media using computer graphics, a three dimensional (3D) game or a computer animation constitutes a thing, a character, a building, and the like, which is represented in an image, using a 3D object. A display processing apparatus of the 3D game or a 3D engine embodying the computer animation determines a color of the 3D object based on an inherent color and a light source of the 3D object.
The color of the 3D object that is determined by the 3D engine may be a created color using a predetermined algorithm, instead of a natural color in nature. For example, where the 3D engine determines a color of a pixel as red to display a portion of the 3D object, a color tone of the red pixel may be exceedingly sharp as compared to that of the natural color. In this case, a user may feel uncomfortable while viewing the 3D image or viewing pleasure is lessened.
Also, a particular color that is included in the 3D image may be taboo in a particular cultural area or a country. Where a subtitle displayed on a screen is represented as the 3D object, a user with color blindness or partial color blindness incapable of recognizing a particular color may not recognize information displayed on the screen.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and/or method that converts a color of a 3D object displayed on a display to display the color that is more comfortable to a viewer.